As Average as Your Life can Get
by TachiMakoto
Summary: Kagome is a full-trained Archer and Ninja, but is your average girl in High School. When two new kids come to school, can Kagome and her half-sister Sango trial love for the first time? Or will an enemy from the past shatter all their trust? Story's much better than the summary, go ahead and find out!
1. Just another Day

**Your Average Life…Not**

"Hurry up Sango, we'll be late for school!" I yelled and ran out the door.

"I'll catch up, you go on without me!" Came the reply.

I ran down the sidewalk with a toast in my mouth. My name was Kagome Higurashi, I was 15 years old and today was my first day of school…in 9th grade! Me and my half-sister Sango were running down the street, trying to get to school on time.

"Sango, we have no choice, we'll have to take the subway today!" I yelled. I had perfect academics, and was not about to let a tardy ruin my reputation.

"Got it!" She yelled.

We ran down the subway stairs, paid the ticket and jumped on top of the train. Yeah, on TOP. Did I mention I was a ninja and Sango was a Demon-slayer and we could do pretty much whatever we wanted in this city? Well, now you know.

"Higurashi, Tajiya, are you secured up there?" The station master called.

"All clear!" I waved my hand.

The station master nodded and the train sped up, and in 5 minutes we arrived at school, panting.

"Kagome…all this…for…your…freaking reputation?" Sango yelled as we sat down in class.

"Well Sango, I can't help it if I'm good and everything and I want to keep it that way!" I pouted back.

Sango sighed. She knew I always had A's on all my subjects (Including my oh-so dreaded history), was good in academics, archery, ninja warrior art, blah blah blah, and all that other good stuff, so getting here on time was a trifling thing.

"Well you didn't have to catch the subway, which you know I hate, and look, we're still 5 minutes early!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry Sango, for trying to be a good student." I smirked.

Sango knew that behind all that goody-goody scores, I was you're average bad-girl when around my friends. It had earned me the school nick-name 'Moon Bat' and just about everybody respected me, except for the #1 most popular girl in school, Kikyo, and her snobby friends, Kagura and Ayame.

I sniffed. Those girls were only jealous because they couldn't stand me and Sango being second most popular. Kikyo especially couldn't stand me because, for some weird twisted reason, we looked alike. And I mean, VERY alike.

"Class, sit down, I have some very important news for everyone." Myoga-sensei walked in. We all groaned. It was probably another pop quiz.

"We have two new students coming to our class today."

My head snapped up. Two new students? That couldn't be good. I had to stay on guard.

"May I introduce Inuyasha and his childhood friend, Miroku."

Two boys stepped in, one clearly demon with sliver hair and dog ears, and I was guessing the one in purple robes was a monk.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" Myoga-sensei insisted.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said and looked away. Miroku on the other hand…

"My name is Miroku and I hope to work with all the fine ladies," He winked, "And gentlemen in the classroom.

"Alright then, please take your seats, Inuyasha take the seat next to Kagome, Miroku, you may go sit by Sango."

My eye twitched. Great, I would have to explain my whole entire life story to another new kid, just great. Sango on the other hand, waved and signaled to them to come sit by us. Inuyasha sat down, and for some reason, smirked at me and looked out the window.

After class we escorted the boys to the lunchroom, sitting down at a table in the corner.

"Hey wench, would you mind explaining two things, one, why are you acting like you're my mother, and two, why this entire damn school acts like they know you." Inuyasha scoffed.

I sighed. I knew this was coming up.

"I'm the school's top student, 2nd most popular along with my half-sister Sango, outside of school I'm a spy, a ninja, and an archer, I take sports and art club, I can play piano, I can do kung-fu and karate, and when I come to school, I ride on TOP of a subway train." I finished my explanation and took a bite into my sandwich.

Inuyasha gaped at me for a second, then smirked.

"Right, whatever you say, wench."

"Insult her all you want, the reason she's living up to this reputation is because no one can throw an insult at her, she NEVER takes them seriously." Sango broke in and came to my defense. I smiled and we high-fived under the table.

"Now now Inuyasha, let's not be too rough with the ladies." Miroku came up and sat down with his tray.

I rolled my eyes. This one was probably a womanizer.

"Hi Kagome-" Kikyo gasped when she saw and Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same and jumped out of his chair.

"Do you guys…know each other?" I began. Kikyo glared at me.

"Kagome, I may be your rival and hater, but I suggest one thing, stay away from this…this _hanyou_, "She sneered the word out, "-Because nothing, good will come out of it." With that, she stomped away.

Inuyasha got up, shaking the table.

"I'm out of here." He threw the last words out and stomped out of the lunchroom.

"Mind explaining, Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed.

"Back in his old school, before Kikyo came here, Kikyo was at his school and when he asked her out, she accepted. They dated for 2 months, until when Inuyasha didn't show up at a date, Kikyo dumped him out of anger and moved away." Miroku sighed again. "I really didn't think she'd be here, and ever since then, Inuyasha doesn't trust girls with his feelings."

I nodded in understanding. I hadn't known Inuyasha was a half-demon. I threw my tray away and told Sango I'd be back and walked out.

I walked down the hallway going to my locker for some gum (None of my sensei's found out, thus my reputation kept high) when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going wench!"

I looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Sorry retard, I didn't notice you, even the most clever ninja wouldn't, you were just so camouflaged with red." I sneered.

His eyes widened. Then he smirked.

"So you're not the goody goody you seem to be, huh?" "Your just a smart-mouth like the rest of them."

I grinned. "Do I look like a nerd to you?"

"Yeah you do."

"Right."

I popped some gum into my mouth.

"Want some?" I asked, chewing noisily.

"Keh."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I walked away and sat in the empty classroom, staring at the window. Suddenly an arm snaked around my shoulders.

"So, what's going on love?" came a voice.

I rolled my eyes. Another reason Kikyo's friend Ayame hated me. I had made Koga, aka school's most popular hot guy, fall for me while she had a crush on him. To make things soo much more easier, he was a handsome wolf demon. Figures huh? Ironic.

"For the last time Koga, I'm not your love." I pushed his arm off.

"Aw, that's harsh Kagome, but you'll see, I will make you my women." Koga grinned madly. I had to admit, that smile of his was pretty smexy, (A mix of Smokin-hot and sexy), but it didn't make me fall for him. After all, ninja's are forbidden to fall in love, which no one knows except Sango and I, of course it's a tragic secret that-Well, let's not go into the past.

Just then, the rest of the class walked in and Koga slipped to his seat.

"So, did he ask you out yet?" Sango came up grinning wildly.

"Sango come on, even if he did, you know I would have to reject and-"

"Higurashi, no more talking, class has started." Myoga-sensei interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. What an old baldy. Sango looked at me with apologetic eyes and took out her text book. I nodded and took out my own.

"We're going to be doing a group project today." Myoga began.

"I have grouped with the city gym teachers and you're goal is to write me a 500 word essay on the history and fighting using Archery." My ears perked up. "Your goal for the gym teachers is to practice Archery with a partner and beat the other teams by hitting , or getting close to hitting, Japan's hardest bow and arrow target, which no one has ever been able to hit yet." Myoga-sensei paused.

"I will be hoping one of our students will hit it in order to bump up the reputation of the school." He eyed my wearily. I sighed. "I will now be picking partners." WHAT? Picking partners? Oh dear Kami, this couldn't be good…

"Koga and Sango."

"Just my luck." Sango muttered and sat down beside Koga.

"Yuki and Ayame…"

"Zuki and Chihaku…"

"Kagura and Inuyasha." I gritted my teeth. That little snitch was probably going to make a bunch of nasty rumors about me to the new kid. Just perfect. I sighed. Oh well. Not that the famous Moon Bat cared.

After the whole class was finished, my name was finally called.

"Kagome and Kikyo." I dropped the strand of hair I was playing with and

jumped up. "Kikyo?" I protested.

"Is there something wrong miss Higurashi?" Myoga eyed me again.

"No sir." I muttered much to Kikyo's satisfaction and she smirked. Even more perfect.

"Alright then , the project will start next week and we will be taking our 10 day field trip starting next Tuesday. Class dismissed."

I shoved my chair back to leave when Myoga-sensei called.

"You will see me after class Miss Higurashi."

"Ooh, looks like the real bad-girl got caught now." Kikyo sneered and left with the other two idiots trailing behind her.

Sango gave me a 'Hurry home' look and left as I sat down in front of the sensei's desk.

"Kagome, the reason I put you with Kikyo is to improve your relationship. I know how teenagers can be, battling for the title of the school, but I want you two to stop fighting and be friends."

"In your dreams." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Myoga-sensei sighed. "I also looked at you during class because I know how sad and tragic….you family life story is, and how you're a skilled ninja and archer and all, so I thought you might be able to hit the impossible target to get our school a little, you know, good reputation and-"

"Sensei, you know I tried to hit that target before and I failed."

"Yes but-"

"And you know how much I hate Kikyo."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean-"

"So now you want me to do the impossible?"

Myoga sighed again.

"Fine, the least I can do is pair you with someone else."

"Thanks Myoga-sensei, see you on Friday!" I skipped away before he could add something.

I rolled my eyes as I approached my locker. Got away from the baldy at least. I grabbed my gum and ran home, not once noticing a certain little hanyou watching me from above. (Or he thinks I didn't notice, but I did, 100%, I mean what demon-slayers half sister wouldn't notice those little ears?)

"So what's for dinner Sango?" I called as I stepped into the house.

"Damn, you just decided to make me cook eh?" She laughed.

"Ramen, it's shrimp flavor tonight."

"Alright!" I exclaimed and went up to my room to change. Ramen was my

absolute favorite!

I came down stair and grabbed my chopsticks, finishing my bowl of Ramen in mere seconds.

"Hey Kagome, I have to go tomorrow, you know that right?" I choked on my Ramen.

"So soon?" I blurted out. Then I turned away. I had just acted like a little kid there, not my usual tom-boy self.

"Well not that I care…" I began, but Sango knew that voice. She knew I cared that my half-sister was leaving to her family again and that I had actually enjoyed the company. Her gaze softened.

"Kagome, mother will be worried about me." I sighed knowingly.

She was my half sister because we shared the same father but had two different mothers. My mother had me and when I was 1, our father married again to another woman, having Sango. She was a year younger than me. When I was 5 and she was 4, a man had murdered my mother and our father. This lead to our training and perfect ninja/spy reputation. Sango's mother couldn't take care of us both, but she felt so sorry for me that she called her friend, a man named InuTaisho to take care of me until I could fend for myself. Even then, she felt sorry, and after InuTaisho had his own kids and had to move away, she let Sango stay with me every other week. I was grateful to her and InuTaisho-san, but I was a little lonely when Sango was away.

"I understand." I said solemnly, even though I knew we would eventually meet up in school. She gave me a hug and we went to bed without another word.


	2. Craze Phase

_Chapter 2: Craze Phase_

I woke up to silence. No Sango taking a shower, no Sango cooking, no Sango- You get the point. There was no Sango. She probably left without goodbye, thinking it would be too hard on me or something. I sighed. Just like last time.

I opened my closet and thought about what to wear. I mean, I didn't really care about my looks unlike Kikyo, but something told me I ought to dress cute despite my tom-boy self today. I put on some skinny jeans and threw on a full-sleeved black and white striped T-shirt. I added my maroon pink and orange vest and tied my hair into two ponytails with some bright green rubber bands. I adjusted my shiny black sandal flats, it's straps contrasting with my pale skin. Perfect. I grabbed my school bag and took the subway to school, feeling the wind in my face as I swung my legs over the side of the train, which was dangerously riding on a cliff. Ha. Like I cared.

As I walked in to school, I, once again met up with Kikyo.

" So, wanted to woo the new guy Kagome?" Kikyo taunted. Ayame and Kagura snickered.

"No actually I just wanted to get you in a Craze Phase again." It was my turn to snicker.

I could see Kikyo's face getting redder. She hated it when I did that to her. I had gotten her in a Craze Phase twice making her shout at me in front of, like, the whole school. It embarrassed and humiliated her so much, I almost felt sorry for her. Not.

I walked away and sat into the classroom. Seeing Sango wasn't there, I looked out the window.

Inuyasha suddenly came up, grumbling and sat down in front of me with a thud.

"Whoa, dude, you look like you lost a fight with the cat!" I teased. He glared at me.

"No, but thanks to you, I have to be your partner for this whole dumb Archery thing." He muttered something under his breath and looked back out the window.

I gaped for a second. Oh come on, Myoga-sensei couldn't find anyone else in the world to pair me with! It just HAD to be Inuyasha, didn't it? At least Kikyo was with Kagura and not me.

"You don't have to be such a grouch about it."

"I can do whatever I want, wench."

"I've had enough of you calling me wench-"

My yells were interrupted by a scream. "Pervert!" I heard Sango say and she stomped over to her desk.

"Did you see him Kagome, that damn monk just…Oh god, I think he's a lecher!" Sango clenched her fist, frustrated.

Miroku came over with a searing red hand-mark on his face. "Well that went as expected." He sighed. "Sango dearest, would you please reconsider-"

_**Slap**_

Sango marched away leaving the monk with two red hand-marks on both his cheeks. Inuyasha sighed. "I forgot to mention that one's a lecher."

"Ya, I figured that one out ages ago." I replied.

After class, we sat in the lunchroom.

"So Kagome, did you find out anything about where he's hiding?" Sango asked.

"No, and with the field-trip coming up, this can't be good.."

"What can't be good?" asked Miroku. Sango scooted towards me. I giggled.

"Ah, so harsh my lovely Sango." Miroku laughed nervously.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." Muttered Sango, making me giggle more. Inuyasha came and sat down, and began eating without a word.

"Hey man, what's with the long face?" Miroku asked.

When he didn't reply, I said: " Cat got the Inu doggy's tongue, eh, Yasha?" I teased.

"Damn, you wench, don't call me that name!"

"Says the person who calls others 'wench'!"

"I can do what I want!"

"Idiot retard, I'm tired of you and your sucky attitude, if you're picking a fight, then come right out and say it!" I shot back. I was really tired of this kid, and if he wanted a fight, his wish just came true.

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright then, if that's what you suggest, but get ready to be beaten to a pulp, cause I ain't going easy on you just cause you're a girl."

"Oh bring it on, _puppy_ ears." I sneered. That got him going. He threw a punch at me, one I easily dodged.

"Now now guys, let's not go to rash decisions…" Miroku tried to convince us.

"Hey Kagome, are you sure this is good idea in the lunchroom.." Sango started but I was too engaged into battle to hear her.

Every move he threw, I was able to dodge. This was almost getting boring! "Is that all you've got?" I hissed and grabbed his shirt. He looked at me, surprised.

I lifted him off the ground. "Listen here dog, I'm a girl but that doesn't mean I'm not strong, so don't underestimate me. You demons think you know it all, but you haven't had a taste of real life." I spat. "So don't got picking a fight with me, cause you're barking up the wrong tree, Inu _dog_."

He grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me off, then smirked.

"Then why is Kikyo still ahead of you?"

I threw him across the lunchroom and he hit the wall with a sickening smack, then dropped down.

"I'm right aren't I?" He smirked again, wiping his mouth.

"Shut up!" I yelled. An arrow whisked past his head and stood out from the wall beside his face. I put my bow back on and pushed my way out of the lunchroom, clenching my teeth. Because, in a way, I knew the Inu hanyou was right.

"Kagome!"

I ignored the cries as I walked into the park and sat down on a bench. "Kagome, I've been looking for you everywhere!" A panting Sango plopped herself beside me.

"Sango ,please, now's not the time." I mumbled. I was frustrated and was thinking about what Inuyasha had said, and I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Kagome you got mad because he was right, didn't you?" Sango pressed gently. I nodded.

"But think about why he could have said it." She told me. I did. I sat in thought for a minute, Then I came up with the most logical answer ever.

"Because he hates me, he's an idiot and a retard, he wants to get me humiliated and we just officially became enemies." I remarked. Logical isn't it?

Sango sighed. "What about because he hates Kikyo?" She suggested. I scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe he taunted you to intimidate you and then get over Kikyo, making you the best, that would get him revenge on what Kikyo did to him, wouldn't it?" I gaped. My half-sister was the smartest!

"So your saying he did it for revenge?"

"Could be."

I pondered in thought for a while. Then realization hit me. I glared at Sango.

"You want me to go apologize to him, don't you?" Sango smiled nervously and scratched her head.

"Not on your life." I muttered and got up to go back to class.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Damn, who did that kid think she was, throwing me against the wall like that? She should just go and mind her own freaking business. I put a ice pack on the bump in my head.

She was strange, that girl…

'_You never even had a taste of life!" _Or something among those lines. What could be her so-called "Taste of Life?" I remembered her raven black hair swishing when she shot the arrow, her form-fitting clothes and that voice of hers…

"Inuyasha man, you've been around girls too long." I told myself. He had trusted girls and this was what it got him to.

"They're all just a bunch of smart-mouths, who talk more than they do." I muttered to myself and threw the ice pack away, making my way back to class.

**Kagome's POV**

"Baby, are you okay, did that mutt hurt you?" Koga's voice came out from the distance and his eyes shined with…something I didn't like the look of.

"Leave me alone Koga, I'm perfectly fine and I'm not in the mood to talk with you." I said back and continued to look out the window, opposite of Inuyasha.

Koga went up to Inuyasha's desk.

"Listen here mutt, Kagome's my woman and if you do anything to hurt her, I'm gonna be the one you answer to." I heard Koga say.

"Ya well, what if I do?" "Sure looked like you ditched her at lunch today." Came the retort.

"Listen here mutt-"

"Class, take out your art supplies, we will be doing canvass art today." Our art teacher announced.

I took out my oil pastels and began sketching on my canvass. I ended up drawing a red panda, my favorite animal.

"Hey Sensei, look, ninja girl's got talent!" One kid mused while walking past my picture. The students and teacher crowded around me to admire my work.

"It's not that much of a big deal!" I said and laughed. I looked back at Inuyasha and gasped. He had drawn a river with a meadow around it, and a pretty good one at that. He saw me looking and I turned away. Since when was that hanyou such a good artist? I remembered what Sango had told me.

"But guys, you think mine's good, go look at Inuyasha's, it's great!" I nodded at his canvass. He looked at me with surprised eyes but I lost sight of him as the class crowded around him.

I got up and put my artwork on the table and left.

I lay on my back on the roof, breathing in the fresh crisp air. I heard the door slam and sat upright.

"I knew I would find you here." Inuyasha smirked.

I sighed. I jumped down and stood on the railing, watching the city cars run below. I didn't care if he rejected this but here goes nothing…

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and as a ninja and you being new I shouldn't have been so harsh and-" My voice was cut off when I missed my footing. I tripped and began tipping off the building. My breath escaped my lungs. Damn, I didn't bring my rope…! I felt myself fall and closed my eyes for death. It never came. I felt something pull my arm and I opened my eyes to see two golden crystals.

For one moment, I was flying, strong arms carrying me as I stared into those two melting crystals of gold. Then, I was back on the roof, the ground touch my feet. I just noticed Inuyasha in front of me. I gasped and blushed, pushing him away. I didn't realize how close he was.

"Um…uhh…err…" I didn't know what to say. I think Inuyasha had put ME into a Craze Phase…wait, no no no, why was I blushing, I didn't like this guy! What was wrong with me?

"Geez, not even a thanks to the one who just saved you from your death?" "Some ninja you are." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well sorry, but I don't remember asking for your help and-" He shushed me by putting a finger on my lips. I felt my face heat up. "Shy girl." He smirked and jumped off the roof. I gaped for a second as I watch him bound away from what could've been my death. His silver hair flashed and I caught a last glimpse of those dog ears before he vanished.

"So Sango, apologizing was a good idea eh?" I mumbled and tried to calm the blush that was threatening to deepen.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome was now officially freaking me out. First she comes to apologize, then she nearly falls off a railing and her face turns red when I save her. That girl was just so weird. I remembered her face when I had called her a shy girl. She must've blushed ten shades of red and her chocolate brown eyes were just melting…I felt MY face heat up.

"She's nothing but an annoying girl." I reminded myself and lay down in my bed. When will dad and the other's be home I wondered…


	3. Who Knew?

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face. "Sango what's for break-" I broke off and sighed. I was still getting the feeling that she was lingering around when she really wasn't. And I couldn't see her at school either, since it was Saturday.

I rolled over and lazily draped an arm over my face, not wanting to get up. My cell phone buzzed. I reached for it and looked at the caller. Sango Tajiya. I jumped up and nearly dropped the cell phone. I opened it and quickly accepted the call.

"Sango what's up?" I said, but it sounded more like a squeal.

There was a laugh over the phone. "Look's like someone's glad to hear me huh?"

I fidgeted. "Well, um…see, not really…alright I admit it I'm so glad to see you!" I smiled.

"You'll be even more glad to hear the news I have."

"What is it?"

"My mom invited us to a dance party at the underground club where she and father met!"

I gasped and nearly dropped the phone again. "No. Way."

"Yes way, and you wanna know who are dates are?"

"Who?"

"Well, my mom didn't tell us their names but I hear it's the sons of InuTaisho!"

"Sango, just tell me what I need to bring, cause I'll be over there in 5 seconds!"

I heard a giggle. "All you're gonna need is wallet, some cash, and a credit card!" We laughed.

"Alright, I'll be there!" I hung up and literally tripped over my own feet. A dance in an underground club! So my thing! Finally, a break from all my goody-goody stuff, and time to let the bad girl out!

I rang the doorbell. In a second, Sango opened it and we hugged.

"I'll explain everything!" She promised and I nodded. Sango's mom was waiting and had a smile on her face.

"Hi Tajiya-san!" I smiled and she gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you Kagome, are you managing alright by yourself without Sango?"

"I'm good, but it's just a little more fun when Sango's not around." I giggled.

"Kagome!" Sango protested. Tajiya-san laughed. "I'm just kidding sis, you know I love it when your around!" I laughed along.

Sango put her hand on her hips. "Well you can explain to mom why you throw kunai knives at me when I try to wake you up on Sunday's." I winked and Tajiya-san laughed.

"Are you done with the living room yet, cause I need to play some video games here." Sango's brother Kohaku came out from the kitchen with an impatient look on his face.

"How's my little bro?" "Are you eating okay, I mean you look like sticks right now!" I went over and hugged him as he struggled to push me away. "Not getting away from a ninja!" I laughed as his face turned red.

"Kohaku's just jealous because you like me better than him." Sango smirked.

I put on my pretend sad face. "Oh no, I like Kohaku way better than you, right little man?" Kohaku giggled and nodded as I tickled him.

"Alright girls, Sango you tell Kagome all about the party alright, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" Tajiya-san walked away. I nodded and followed Sango up to her room.

I sat down on her bed and she sat beside me.

"Okay so the party is tomorrow at 10:00 pm-" I groaned. "Come on Sango, you know how I hate Sunday's."

"Well too bad, cause that's when the party is you idiot." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. Sango personally loved torturing me on Sunday's.

"Sheesh fine, go on."

"So like I said, the party is tomorrow at 10:00 pm, today is our clothe and accessories shopping day, and tomorrow, about 2 hours before the party, we'll do our hair and nails and make-up." She finished and looked at me. I blinked then silently made a mental note to kill Sango.

"Sango!" "I hate you, you little trickster fox!" I threw a pillow at her. She laughed. She had done the things I hate the most. Girly-girl shopping. Ugh. Doing nails, hair AND makeup ON SUNDAY. Also Ugh. But then I remembered our dates.

"Wait Sango, can you tell me a little more about our dates, I mean, I don't even know these sons of InuTaisho-san, and that's not really the problem, I bet their handsome like him but what if their not, like one's a nerd the other's a hobo, or-" Sango cut me off with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom said one is a half-demon, one of them is the half-demon's friend, and the other is a killing machine which doesn't have a date but he's just tagging along."

Inuyasha came to my head instantly, then Miroku. I gasped. Wait, could they be- I slapped my forehead. No way. That would so totally not be possible, I mean, it's just to much of a coincidence to be them.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Oh nothing, let's go do our shopping." She nodded and loaded up in Tajiya-san's car outside.

We entered a shopping center and went over to the cashier.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but would you happen to have club dance clothes that would kill a couple of boys once they set sight on us?" I smirked. The cashier laughed.

"Right this way ladies, I know exactly what you mean." She led us to a whole new section.

"This is so epic, Kagome look at this skirt, it is so hot!" Sango pointed to a clothes rack in the distance. I nodded to the cashier and she smiled and left.

We searched for our clothes, and Sango found her's first. She went into the dressing room not letting me see her clothes and came out, 5 minutes later. Such a girly-girl, that Sango. But when she came out, my mind told me otherwise.

I gasped. Sango was wearing knee-high kaki shorts with a long blue satin dress that stopped just below her bottom. Her sleeves were short and puffy and hung off her shoulders, exposing her pale skin. The neckline reached low down, almost to her chest. I smirked. That would probably get the boys going. Her shoes were leather ankle-boots, showing her toes. She also wore leather gloves on her hand and the peace sign necklace that came with the dress hung right between her chest.

"Sango, are you _trying_ to seduce the guys?" I smirked.

"Maybe." I laughed.

About 1 hour later, I sat on a chair and sighed. I was getting extremely bored, shopping like this, and to make matter's worse, I still didn't find my dress.

Sango came up to me. "Need help?"

I nodded. "Like hell I do." We searched and searched, and then , as if like magic, I saw it. Sitting under the light, perfectly, was the outfit I wanted. It was just so…me! It was a sparkling purple tank top with a miniskirt with black and white layered frills attached to it, and it also came with fake black sleeves and leather gloves like Sango's. The shoes were golden and white 2 inch heels the reached all the way to her knees, a flower on the strap.

"O. M. G. Sango Tajiya, tell me this isn't the world's most hottest, cutest dress ever!" I exclaimed, grabbing it of the shelf.

"Well, I think it is!" Sango walked over and eyed the dress up and down. "Yup, 100% Kagome style." She giggle. I checked the price tag and groaned. $54.97!

"Sango…" I started. I put on my big puppy eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy eyes, I am not letting you borrow money from me this time, last time you paid me back with…" She sighed. "What's the use?" She handed me her credit card.

"Ya, your awesome Sango!" We ran over to the cashier, paid for our dresses and shoes and Sango called her mom, who was waiting outside. We drove to Sango's house and I asked Tajiya-san a question.

"Tajiya-san, what are the name's of our dates?" I just realllly had to know.

She covered her mouth, trying to stop her giggles. She shook her head.

"Come on please, I just have to know!"

"Well, I can tell you one's a hot head, the other's a lecher, and the hot-head's brother is a anti-social killing machine." She grinned. I tired to cover a gasp. This was sounding more and more like Miroku and Inuyasha…

"Oh okay, well, I'll see you later then Tajiya-san, peace Sango!" I waved and walked outside. I took one last look at the house and went on my way.

About 15 minutes later, my stomach grumbled. I so did not want to go back to my house and make food…I know! I put on a evil smile. The Ramen Shop down the block would be a perfect victim…

"I'd like beef-flavored ramen, and make sure the soup is extra spicy, oh and no eggs." I gave my order to the waitress and continued looking out the window. Suddenly there was footsteps behind me. I froze. Perhaps he had finally come out of hiding…? I readied my kunai's that were strapped hidden on my belt. Arms slipped around my neck. I struggled. And punched the unknown person in the face. There was moan an the arms slipped off.

"What do you want with me!" I snarled and pointed my knife at the man and turned around to see his face…and sighed. Koga lay on the floor rubbing his nose.

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you now to do that?" I sighed again and sat back down.

He smiled. "Chill baby, it's just me." "But then again, that's why you're my woman, so fierce like that." "Almost gets me hypnotized." He smirked. Ya right.

He noticed the shopping bags sitting beside me.

"So what's the special occasion, I don't see my favorite tough girl shopping around too often." Then he gasped and put a hand over his heart. "Could it be?" "My woman is trying to break my heart by dating another guy?" He put on a mock sad face and fell to the floor.

"Oh quit the drama Koga, I'm not dating any guy." "And especially not you." I muttered under my breath, but Koga's wolf ears had heard everything.

"Then why?"

"Sango's mom invited me to a dance party and me and Sango went shopping, and no, I will not be dating the guy who goes with me."

"What?" "You're going to a club and you didn't invite me?" "Kagome, you break my heart!" "Where is this place and what time?"

"You're not coming, and that's final." I nodded to the waiter who brought my food and began chugging down the ramen.

"Oh please Kagome, tell me." Then he pressed his lips against my ear. "Or do you want to be forced with a kiss?" He whispered dangerously. My face went red.

"What the hell are you talking about, you damn bastard?" I choked on my ramen (once again) and shoved him away.

He laughed, then grinned viciously.

"Ugh, it's in Kami Heaven club tomorrow at 10:00 pm." "There, you happy?" "Just make sure you don't come, and even if you do, make sure you come dressed like a geek, okay?" "Good." "Now beat it." I continued eating my ramen.

"Alright babe, see you there tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and left. Once he was out of sight, I brushed my hair off with my hand. What a jerk. I finished my ramen, paid the clerk, and went home to think about my enemy's whereabouts.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"You're going to the dance and that's that."

"Dad no, why should I freakin' dance with a girl I don't even know, plus I've got better things to do!" I yelled back. My dad was so persistent sometimes.

"She is not just any girl, you must understand this Inuyasha, she is the girl I took care of, and she is a skilled teenager right now, you'll love her, me and Tajiya have been thinking about you two getting married when you're older."

"WHAT!" "ARE YOU NUTS DAD, NO WAY!" "Anyways, if this is the legendary girl you took care of, why don't you tell me her name?" I scoffed. I had heard the story of my father raising that girl since she was little and how great she was now, and blah blah blah. I didn't care one bit, but never once has my dad ever told me her name!

InuTaisho sighed. His son was a real tough thing sometimes. "Inuyasha, you're going, that's the bottom line, and I want you to be as gentlemanly acting as you will look, treat her good alright?" "I leave this hanyou in your hands Miroku." InuTaisho sighed and exited the living room.

"Inuyasha, why are you being so tough about this, and being a bad-boy is your thing, what if you really like her and-"

"Keh, if they want me to dance and marry this kid, then the least they can do is tell me her name." "Anyways, I'm not marrying any girl, their just a pain in the ass." I grumbled and sat down on the couch as Miroku too, sighed. Nobody was gonna change my mind.

"Alright how about this." Miroku rubbed his hands together. Oh no…I know that look.

"If you treat this girl good and let me enjoy my date," He winked and I rolled my eyes. Lecherous monk. "-And if all goes well, I will take you out for ramen, how does that sound?" He put it in a suggestive tone but he was grinning madly, knowing I couldn't resist.

My mouth spoke on it's own. "Deal." I covered my mouth but it was too late. The word's had already escaped. No! Why was I so vulnerable to ramen? I had just fallen into his trap like a dumb idiot! Damn, this cursed mouth! Miroku grinned again.

"Alright then, we've got a deal."


	4. Dance Party Part 1

"Sango…let me sleep you dummy…." Kagome yawned and fell on top of her sister's bed. Sango had literally dragged Kagome out of her house and brought her to Sango's house.

"Kagome, you have to get up, we're going to go shopping for the jewelry!"

I groaned. "I'm so," I yawned, "Tired!" I closed my eyes.

Sango's eye twitched. "I've had enough of this!" She swung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and attempted to hit me in the face. My ninja reflexes allowed me to dodge it, just in time.

"Fine fine, you don't have to kill me to wake me up you know." I stretched and yawned again for the last time and popped a gum into my mouth. The flavor finally woke me up.

"Okay, now that you're alive and not dead, let's go jewelry shopping, shall we?"

"Hmm…" Was my only response.

"Kagome are you listening?"

"Not really."

Sango sighed. "Kagome I know you're worried about finding Naraku but you just need to relax once in a while-" She was cut off by my sudden outburst.

"Relax? "RELAX? I'm trying to find and kill the one person that destroyed our lives and you tell me to RELAX!" I seethed, my hands clenched in fists. Sango's eyes widened and I knew I went too far. I sighed at what I had done, mumbled an apology and sat back down.

"Kagome." Sango looked me straight in the eye. It was almost scary.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I respect that but I was just willingly giving you a break, but if you don't want to accept that, then it's your choice, not mine." She replied coldly and left the room. I sighed. Me and my damn mouth. I just made my sister angry when she was just trying to help me. I'm such an idiot. I fell back on the bed, biting my lower lip in shame.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Miroku, would you hurry up?" "Man, you're acting like a retard, you're taking way too long!" Miroku and I were at the mall (a place unknown to me in my life unless my mother takes me there) and were doing the most boring-est thing ever. Shopping. And why were we here? Flashback:

"_Dad why can't I wear the suit I already have?" "Isn't that gentlemanly enough?"_

"_Inuyasha, that's a suit, you need to go buy clothes suitable for a club, not a palace."_

"_Then why can't I just throw on some of my ripped clothes?"_

"_Because that would make you look like some one NOT from the respectable Taisho family." "You need to wear something for a club, but you also need to make sure it's modest."_

_I scoffed. "Since when were you such an expert on clothes?"_

"_Well, actually I wasn't…he he…your mother informed me to tell you this…I had thought your suit was fine and all…honestly!" InuTaisho laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

"_INUTAISHO!" Mother screamed from the kitchen._

"_Well, you're mother's calling me Inuyasha, I better see what she wants…even if I get killed…" Father left the bedroom still laughing nervously._

And that is the reason why I came to ask Miroku. And that is the reason why I am here at the mall with a lecherous monk.

"Inuyasha, tell me, would this woo the girls?" Miroku held up a pair of jeans.

"You tell me, pretty boy."

"Inuyasha, if you're not going to cooperate, then we might as well go back home."

"Gladly."

Miroku sighed. "Here, take this, I found it while I was looking for my clothes, and if you're so bored you can call your dad to pick you up." He handed my some apparel.

I looked at it and rolled my eyes. Typical monk. I grumbled and paid the cashier and called my dad. When we went home, my mother took one look at my new clothes and went:

"My my, that Miroku monk is such a helper, he knows just the thing that would look good on you, doesn't he?" "I'm going to ask him to choose your clothes every time from now on!"

I mentally groaned and rolled my eyes, tossing the wretched shopping bag in the closet and pulling my video games out.

**Kagome's POV**

"Girls, you had better get ready, your dates will be here in 30 minutes!" Sango's mom gave us an early warning.

"Alright mom, we're changing right now!" Sango called back and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Here, put those on and come out in 5 minutes, I'm dying to do our hair and make-up!" Sango handed me my dress.

I slowly trudged into the bathroom and came out just as she directed.

"OMG, Kagome you look so smexy, good thing you took a shower, now you look even more smexy!" Sango giggled and ran into the bathroom with her blue dress and kaki knee-high shorts.

She came out 5 minutes later, looking, in my opinion, extremely hot.

"Sango, girl, I think I answered my own question, you ARE trying to seduce the boys, aren't you?"

She giggled. "Now, how do you want to do your hair?"

"I'll just curl my bangs and straighten my tresses if you don't mind."

"Oh come on Kagome, this is InuTaisho's handsome sons we're talking about, can't you just be a little girly for this occasion?"

"Nope, cause when I get girly, I get ugly." I laughed nervously.

"Right."

We did our hair and polished our nails, Sango convincing me to wear something than other than clear nail polish, so I did them white while she made her's silver with glitter, making them sparkle. Then came the part I was excited (at least a little) about. Jewelry!

Sango helped me put on a sliver necklace and two gold hoop earrings, and made me wear a bracelet and ring studded with gems and diamonds.

"Sangooo, this makes me feel like the yeti or something!" I tried to adjust the ring that was attempting to fall off. She sighed, locked her peace sign necklace around her neck and made the ring smaller by turning a mini hook on the inside, so it fit my finger perfectly. She did her own jewelry and picked up our make-up boxes. She grinned evilly and looked at me.

'Time for torture Kagome…"

The doorbell rang at 9:30. I took one last look in the mirror. I had silver eye shadow, with sparkles that Sango forced me to wear, berry pink lipstick with peace-flavored gloss and a slight blush, no foundation added. Sango said my skin was to perfect to contain blemishes.

Sango had a aqua colored eye shadow with sparkles, a very light pink lipstick and lip gloss, a tiny bit of mascara and blush. She too, did not need foundation.

"Girls, your dates are ready, and might I add, more handsome than ever!" Tajiya-san giggled and Sango and I rolled our eyes. We would see if these son's of InuTaisho were really handsome or not.

"Why thank you Tajiya-san." A familiar voice perked my ears. InuTaisho-san! I was so excited to hear his voice after all these years. I finally got see my favorite foster father in a really long time!

Sango went down first and I waited to hear the boys gasp of admiration. But the gasp that came was not from the guys, but from Sango!

"Sango what's happen-" I gasped as I stopped at the bottom of the stair to see where Sango was pointing.

"Kagome, it's the lecher." She whispered choking, pointing at Miroku. And look at InuTaisho's son. What a coincidence. Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I yelped.

Inuyasha gaped at me. Was it from my beauty or from recognition, I would never find out.

"Dad, the girl you took care of was Kagome?"

InuTaisho smiled. "It's nice to see you too Kagome, I see you have already met my hot-headed son, Inuyasha."

"Hot-headed is right." I muttered. InuTaisho laughed. I tried to see the faces of my date, but the lights were dimmed and we couldn't see each other properly.

"Um, InuTaisho-san, please don't tell me my date is with the monk." Sango asked.

"Precisely."

Miroku grinned and winked at Sango causing her to blush.

Suddenly Tajiya-san turned on the lights and I was finally able to see clearly. Inuyasha wore a black leather jacket, unzipped so his white shirt underneath shone. In reddish orange letters, it read TNT on his shirt. He was wearing baggy, ripped jeans, one earring and his hair was let out, contrasting with his dark colored clothes. I gulped. He looked rather…handsome. Miroku wore the same thing as his friend, except his shirt was cream and in purple letters it read "I'm sexy and you know it." I rolled my eyes. Typical Miroku.

InuTaisho spoke up, breaking the silence. "Well then, why don't you guys go to the club, just make sure to not be back by midnight." He winked and Tajiya-san giggled again. Suddenly a very Inuyasha-looking figure walked into the room.

"It's an Inuyasha clone!" Sango yelped and Inuyasha growled while Miroku laughed.

"Don't compare me with that half-brother of mine." The Inuyasha clone said.

"Half brother?" I asked and look at Inuyasha for answers.

"Keh."

"Kagome, that is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru."

"I thought you said he was a killing machine?"

InuTaisho laughed. "Yes it is indeed true he kills…with his looks, any girl would die." Inuyasha scoffed and Sesshomaru just looked away.

"Kay, let's go now." I walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Maybe I was imagining it, but his cheeks turned slight pink at the touch of me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

My face heated up as Kagome came close to me and dragged me out. Her fierce looks, her determined eyes, and that soft look of her lips. I gulped but the lump in my throat didn't go down. What was with me? She stopped in front of the driveway and looked at me.

"What's with you, come on!"

"Um, well…you know.." My voice was stuck. She took this to her advantage. She smirked and walked up close to me, so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"What am I too cute to resist? What perverted thoughts are running through your head this time?" She smirked. She came so close I thought for a second she wasn't playing and was really going to…you know! Then she flicked my forehead and backed away laughing.

"Shy boy." She smirked and jumped into the car. My breathing was ragged and I could feel my face red. That wench!

"Shut up!"

"In hell!"

"Well you can do it now cause you are in hell, you jackass!"

"Says the jackass himself!"

That blew it. I ran up to the car and grabbed her belt. Wrong idea. She grabbed my hand and stared at me, glaring daggers. For a moment, I was actually scared for like, the first time in my life.

"Don't mess with me, fucking retard." Then she jerked my head away and I stumbled out of the car only to fall into my father's arms.

"That wench, she's gonna pay-Ow!" "What the heck dad!" I rubbed my head where he had hit it.

"Kagome's always been a tough one, but you should treat a lady with respect." He smiled.

"Yeah, _Inuyasha."_ I heard Miroku approaching behind me, with Sango tagging along. She had a slight blush on her face. I smirked. Not for long. I bet myself $100 bucks that he would flunk in 5 seconds. 5... 4... 3...2...1...

_**Slap**_

Sango's blush turned to pure anger as she slapped Miroku, shoving his hand away that had touched her rear.

"Miroku, have you ever been to kindergarten?"

"Why of course." He laughed nervously and rubbed the searing hand mark on his left cheek.

"Then I don't know why you haven't learned the rule keep your hands to yourself! PERVERT!" She slapped his other cheek and stomped off to the seat beside Kagome. I smirked. Bingo. $100 mental dollars for me.

"So Miroku, what happened to treat a lady with respect?" I grinned as he caught up to me.

"Inuyasha, you know I have a cursed hand, so I'd rather not discuss it." He crossed his arms and boarded the car. I rolled my eyes and joined him. Sesshomaru joined and the taxi driver sped off and I took one last look at my father and Tajiya-san, waving from the porch. I looked back at Kagome who was looking out the window. She looked almost cute…until she noticed me.

"What, you got a problem, staring at me like that?"

"No just wanted to make sure you were ugly enough to go to the party."

She slapped my face. I smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment, I highly appreciate it." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, continuing to look out the window.

**(?) POV**

"Sir, they are to be here in approximately 10 minutes. We have our men ready to attack."

"Does she have that half-sister along with her?"

"Yes Naraku sir."

"Good good, now be on your way." The man nodded and vanished into the shadows.

I smirked. Kagome would die, just like the rest of them…


	5. Author's Quick Note plz read

**Author's Quick Note (plz read)**

Okay guys, this is kind of important. I need some suggestions on what I should type for chapter 5! I'm completely stumped! I though writing a facfiction would be easy as pie, but boy was I wrong! Can u tell me what should happen in "The Dance part 2" in your reviews? Thanks a lot guys!


	6. Dance Party Part 2

"Come on Kagome, you have to!" "You're great at dancing!" Sango was attempting to pull me towards the dance floor, but with no luck.

"No Sango, I can't do it, you know I can't!" I protested. I saw Inuyasha smirk and I glared.

"Let her go Sango, she doesn't want to cause she knows she's gonna flunk and probably embarrass herself if she gets up there." He smirked again.

I stopped struggling and looked at him. Oh, he had no idea.

"Miroku, take care of your girl here, I need to chat with the dog-boy." Miroku laughed nervously and began taking a step towards Sango. She flinched and stepped away, eyeing his hands.

"Keep your hands off my rear and no one gets hurt." Sango gritted her teeth. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Inuyasha. Right up to his face, like literally.

"Listen here dog-boy, the reason why no one has noticed us is because we're at the damn back of the club, and just to let you know, I rule this club here, because no one, and I mean no one, can ever beat me in dancing." "And that's a fact." I smirked.

"Big talker but I don't see your hips swaying."

"Oh you are on." "I'll dance, but if anyone in this club can actually keep up with me, I'll admit I'm not the top dancer but if nobody here can keep up with me…" I grabbed his shirt and brought him to my face and our eyes met, "You are not to call me wench again." I shoved him away. He cracked a laugh and agreed. I walked over to the center of the stage.

"Well folks, Kagome is back!" There was a silence as everyone turned to look at me. Then…it was split with girls screaming me as their dance model and boys rushing over to ask me to dance. The DJ turned the music up. I grinned and angled myself into the light, making my purple tank top sparkle. This was gonna be one heck of a dance.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I watched as Kagome's fans ran up to her. I snorted. Maybe she could dance, but even a ninja has their weakness. Sesshomaru came up from behind and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

He looked into my eyes and I saw something I never saw before in his…was it…amusement? Or regret?

"Brother, you have no idea what you just agreed to, and I highly doubt that you will not regret it."

I scoffed. Just because Sesshomaru knew Kagome since she was younger doesn't mean he knows everything about her. I mean, even I could clearly see she was a showoff.

"Right, I think I just agreed to my victory."

He shook his head and disappeared into the crowd. I looked back at the others.

"Inuyasha get this freak off of me!" Sango screamed and hurled Miroku at me. He hit me like a bowling ball and we lie on the floor, rubbing our heads.

"What the hell!"

"That's what Miroku gets for being a lecher, and you, for doubting Kagome." Sango sniffed and walked away. Man, that demon slayer must be strong if she could lift this guy up.

"And Miroku, what heck have you been eating, at this rate you'll be heavier than Sango!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Inuyasha, must you be so rude to the ladies?" "Sango, come back dearest!" He ran after her. I rolled my eyes.

Just then, the light's turned off and I saw Kagome, at the center of the stage with a mike in her hand. Something got stuck in my throat, and I couldn't tell what or why. She looked somehow dazzling in the light, her dress hugging her curves and the diamonds studs sparkling like crazy. I mentally slapped myself. _No no no, what the heck are you thinking, this is Kagome for Kami's sake! _

The DJ put Till the World Ends by Brittney Spears. I made my way through the crowds and stopped in front of Kagome. She had a glint in her eye as she winked at me. She mouthed the words 'Get ready to be amazed' And put her voice in the mike as the song started. My eyes bulged.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see_

_Spit it out cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it, you notice that I want_

_You know that I can take it, to the next level baby_

_If you want this good-ish, sicker than the remix, _

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

Her moves were smooth and rhythmic, her hips swaying and gliding. I was almost captivated. I could literally feel my face heating up. Some guys walked up to her and asked her to dance. I growled. They started dancing, but soon Kagome's moves were too fast and too into beat for them.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on, get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh! (x8)_

And with that, the DJ turned the music up and Kagome started dancing like crazy. Her hands were in there air, her hips were moving and her stomach was just swaying to the beat. Just then I saw an all too familiar figure walk up to her. Koga. I growled again and in a single bound I was in front of Kagome. Koga gaped at me.

I smirked and winked at Kagome. She was up to me in a flash and her lips were against my ear.

"Why don't you dance with me…Dog-boy?" She whispered dangerously. I gulped. I could dance…but with Kagome? She smirked, thinking I had given up. Oh no, no way in hell!

"Alright Miss Giddy." I took her hand and she slipped out as she began to sing again.

_Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard. _

With that she snaked towards me and grabbed MY hand, pulling her towards me. I smirked and matched her moves.

_Get you off with the touch, dancing in the dark. _The lights went off and I felt her push me away. The lights came back on and she was dancing with another guy. She's not getting away from me! As I was about to reach towards her, I stopped, frozen, mesmerized by the sparkles on her dress. She just looked so…hot!

_You notice what I'm wearing_

_I'm noticing you're staring_

_You know that I can take it, to the next level baby_

_Hotter than the A-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight!_

She shoved the guy away and grabbed Koga. Koga grinned as they danced, hand in hand, obviously liking the feeling of her back on his chest.

_I can take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on, get me get me on the floor_

_DJ what you what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh! (x8)_

The DJ spiked up the music again. With that, I jumped on the dance floor and shoved Koga away. Kagome was MY dancer right now, not anyone else's. She smirked as we began dancing again.

"Get away from my woman mutt!" I heard Koga yell.

"See something you like, Yasha?" Kagome asked, ignoring him.

"No, I see something to challenge." She laughed and began dancing faster. I matched her moves with ease. I looked over to see Miroku dancing with Sango. She had a light blush on her face. Guess Miroku managed to let the cursed hand sit around for a while.

**Kagome's POV**

I danced and danced and danced. I felt like the weight of my goal was lifted off my shoulders, like I had nothing to worry or care about. I smiled as Inuyasha matched my moves. He was good. He managed to stay with me and my moves longer than any other guy did, even Koga. Then I smirked mentally. Not for long.

Try matching this, I thought and spun around, stepped back, threw my head in the air and spun back to him again. He caught me on perfect timing. I could see that grin on his face. I grinned back as he lifted me into the air by my waist and set me back down. I began singing on cue again.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it, let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends…_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends…_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends… world ends…_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh! (x8)_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it, let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

My voice echoed away as the song ended. Inuyasha leaned in. Wait what! Leaned in! Our faces were almost touching and I could feel his breath tickling my skin. I blushed.

"You're a good singer, I'll give you that." He grinned. I grinned back. The other's were still dancing so we kept on moving, never missing a beat.

"So, ready to surrender yet?"

"Never." I moved faster, but he kept up. I knew if this went on any longer, I would lose my breath. What to do…yes! This was my last resort and if it didn't work…well… too bad for me.

I moved my hips once, then twice and turned to face Inuyasha. I looked into his eyes. This match was over.

He looked at me, questioning in his eyes. I smiled.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

I swung my hips faster and shoved him away. I put one hand on the floor…and flipped. I landed on my feet (which is pretty hard to do in heels) and started laughing as I saw the gaping expression on Inuyasha's face.

"You lose, dog-boy!" I laughed and went over to get a drink.

**Inuyasha's POV**

What? NO way! Stupid stupid stupid me! Why the heck had I stood gaping at her when I should have caught her!

"This isn't over yet Kagome, I'm still gonna call you wench!" But she was lost in the crowd by the time the words left my mouth. I growled.

"I told you brother, you had no idea what you were agreeing to." Sesshomaru came up behind me again.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, _Sesshomaru_."

"Oh, and little brother, I must warn you, the drinks are spiked, I can smell it, make sure you do not drink."

"Are you stupid? Go tell that to me when I'm actually drinking." I replied. "Keh, like I ever would." _But Kagome would…I gotta watch out for her._

He once again shook his head and disappeared. I looked for Sango and Miroku. Where the hell were they? I growled in frustration and went to the back to look for them.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat and put my hands on the counter. A man with brown hair came up. He eyed me up and down and with the look in his eyes, I could tell he was interested.

"So, what will it be, in bed, or in the closet?" He shot me a smiled.

"How about some punch, make sure it isn't spiked though."

He seemed disappointed but came back with my drink. I chugged it down, paid him and tried to go back and find Inuyasha. I saw him at our table in the back and began to walk over. My head got woozy…Oh man, if that guy spiked the drink he was gonna get the hell beaten out of him. My vision blurred. My breathing was raspy. I tried to call Inuyasha but he was looking for something.

Just then, I saw Sango's Hiraikotsu lying outside the door. "Sango!" I gasped.

Miroku came running in.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome!"

"She's over-Kagome!" Was the last thing I heard before I stumbled to the ground and blacked out.

**Sango's POV**

I struggled against the chains. Damn that guy! Miroku had taken me outside saying he had to tell me something important, but this guy came up and had hit him on the head. The guy was quick to get rid of my Hiraikotsu. I had tried to grab Miroku and run, but he splashed a damn drink on me. And my foolish self had thought it wasn't spiked, but boy was I wrong! It knocked me out cold and now I was here, in this freezing, suffocating basement, chained up. If only I hadn't left my ninja weapons with Kagome!

Then a sickening thought came to my head. I knew Kagome drank when she went to a club…Her drink could be spiked too! I struggled against the chains, and as much as it hurt, I kept pulling.

"It's not going to work, foolish half-sister of Kagome." Came a all-too familiar voice.

I froze. No, this couldn't be him…could it? The damn guy who had destroyed our lives…

"Naraku!" I spat.

"Now now, no need to get hasty, I'm sure Kagome will come and rescue you…if she can get away from my demon men, that is." He snickered. I gasped.

"Let me go you bitch, or I'll tear you to pieces!" I yelled. Damn that…My dress was ruined, my party was ruined, and I didn't even hear what Miroku had to say! It could've been something important, I could tell by the soft look in his eyes. I blushed when I remembered us dancing. He was so gentle…I shook my head. Now was not the time for such thoughts!

"You'll see, Kagome is not going to get captured by the likes of you, Inuyasha will rip you to bits if you touch her!"

"Oh?" "From the way that I observed, he obviously hates her."

"Say that to his face." Only I knew how much Inuyasha cared for Kagome. He had told me secretly that he liked her a little, if not loved. It was on the way to Kami Heaven.

_The other's walked ahead while I dug for something in my purse. _

"_Sango…" I jumped as Inuyasha came up to me._

"_Oh it's just you Inuyasha, don't scare me like that." I sighed._

"_Well, it's about…the wench."_

"_You mean Kagome?"_

"_Yeah, it's just…every time I look into her eyes, I get this weird feeling, I just feel like…I have to protect her, you know?" "Gah, what am I saying?" "I just don't know when I'm around her anymore."_

_I looked at him, surprised._

"_I came to you cause Miroku would probably say something perverted if I told him, my family isn't exactly the most helpful, and Kagome would probably ditch me if I told her."_

_I laughed._

"_You won't tell her right, I mean, how I feel okay?" _

"_Your secret's safe with me." He stared suspiciously. "I promise." I said gently and smiled. He nodded and went to catch up with the others._

"You'll see, you'll never catch Kagome, she's the top ninja in the whole country, even I couldn't beat her! "She'll never fall for a lame ambush like that!" I finished my little speech and spat at his feet.

He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder as there was a clank. He looked back at me, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, I think she already did." With that he spun around and left and I yelped as he came back with a limp, drunk Kagome and tossed her onto the floor beside me. Kagome moaned.

"Kagome…no…" I whispered.

"Inuyasha…" She groaned and went unconscious again.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I ran around a corner, Miroku close behind. Kagome's scent was clear to me as the sky, and I smelt the air with my nose, trying to locate her.

"Miroku, any signs?" I called.

"Inuyasha, I would've told you if there was!"

I just cursed under my breath. Miroku came into the club, gasping something about Sango being kidnapped, when Kagome passed out. I should've looked for her when Sesshomaru told me the drinks were spiked. I should've known she was that type of girl, to go drinking at bar. Damn! Just as I reached for her, a black figure whooshed past, and when I blinked, they were both gone!

I cursed again. I had promised Sango I would protect Kagome…but I failed and now they were both gone!

"Kagome!" I yelled.

"Sango!" Miroku called with me. I checked my watch. It was 12:00 am. I know father said to not be back by then, but they would start to worry if we weren't back like at, 2:00 am in the morning!

I followed Kagome's sweet vanilla scent mixed with that poisonous liquid. Man, if anyone had harmed her, THEY. WERE. DEAD.

I threw away my worrying thoughts as me and Miroku turned another corner and vanished into the night.


	7. Whom I had Grown Fond of

I opened my eyes. "Inuyasha…?" I murmured. I tried to get up, but my head felt like a thousand needles and my body was heavy as lead. I looked around and saw a pair of two brown worried eyes.

"Sango?"

"Oh thank goodness, Kagome, you're alright I thought-"

"Where are we?" I cut her of with the lingering question.

She looked down. "At Naraku's lair." She said quietly.

"WHAT!?" No no no, this couldn't be happening, Naraku? Of all the people it had to be Naraku? I clenched my teeth. Did I actually get captured so easily? Or was this just a concussion induced nightmare?

"Kagome, did you drink?"

Shame filled my face. "Yeah." I admitted.

"Kagome, those drinks were spiked, couldn't you tell?" "I thought of all people, you should be able to smell that."

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't smell something odorless!" I looked away bitterly. Here I was, 9th grader, 15 year old Kagome Higurashi, AKA Japan's top ninja, caught in Naraku's trap because of a club party. I should've known better!

"Wait, Sango, wasn't Miroku with you?"

She looked away, even more ashamed than I. "He got hit in the head and fell unconscious." "I'm sorry Kagome!" "I should've been more alert." "You tried to tell me not to drag other people into our affair's but did I listen?" "No!" She started sobbing.

"It's okay, you just wanted to be like every normal teenage girl, I get that." I said gently and patted her back. She sniffled but looked up and smiled.

"Alright, first we get these chains off." I looked back at the chains harnessed to the wall.

"Sango, got any weapons?"

"I left them with you."

I looked at my empty belt. "And I left them with Naraku." I sighed and began tugging at the chains, to see if the old rusty things would somehow give in.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha, do you smell them yet?"

I sniffed the air. The sky was pitch black, and every time I found Kagome's scent, it would just…Ugh, I was so frustrated! It felt like her scent was coming from all directions and I couldn't tell which one was the real one!

"Miroku, I would've sped up like hell towards it if I did."

Miroku nodded. Damn it! Why couldn't I protect her?! Why?! Suddenly another smell hit me. Fear. It was Sango's fear and Kagome's vanilla scent coming from the building I could see two blocks away.

"Miroku, I got it, follow me!" I sprinted and let my demon powers speed me through the night.

"Right behind you!" Miroku ran quicker and we arrived in front of an old, rusty, torn down building.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay with their blood." I muttered and we stepped inside.

**Kagome's POV**

"Okay, one, two, three…pull!" We heaved the chains and they groaned but didn't budge. I sighed. "This isn't working."

"So we just wait until someone finds us?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I meant, well, maybe Inuyasha and Miroku would notice we're gone and come after us."

"They should just call the police, they don't stand a chance against Naraku." I snorted in disagreement. Sango shrugged until we heard footsteps in the distance. "Sango, quiet someone's coming." I whispered.

She nodded and we hushed down.

"Do you think she's in here?" Said a voice. "Miro-" Sango gasped but I covered her mouth. "Shush!" I hissed.

"I'd know that vanilla scent anywhere, obviously!" Replied another gruff voice. _Wait, Inuyasha? Vanilla scent? Does he mean me?_ No wait, Inuyasha wouldn't be down here!

"Let's check here." The first voice said. The door slammed open and there stood Inuyasha and Miroku.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome!" I yelled and ran towards her. She gasped. I put my arms around her neck. "You're okay." I breathed softly, relieved.

"Um, Inuyasha why are you hugging me?"

I realized what I was doing and quickly put my hands around my back.

"Err, I mean, you're still alive, that's good." I said nervously. My face heated up. I tried to push the blush down but with no luck.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, whatever." "But what are you doing here?" "Shouldn't you call the police?" "Or are you so worried you came to see my face before that?" She looked at me with mischievous eyes. Dang that girl for reading people's thought's!

"What, no way!" "I just came because, um, Miroku said he wanted to look for Sango!" I sputtered, another blush creeping up my face. She laughed once more.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, _Yasha_."

"Don't call me that name!" She grinned, but it faded away as a shuffling was heard from afar.

"Listen to me you guys." she whispered now, serious. We huddled in.

"Right now, you are going to have to do what I say, no objections, no delay's." We nodded.

"Miroku, I need you to distract the man that's going to barge in here while I go find me and Sango's weapon's, and once you see my signal, break and make a run for it."

"But Sango-"

"I've already taken care of that." She turned to me. Oh no…

"Inuyasha, since your half demon power grants you speed, I want you to stay hidden in the shadows until Miroku's work is over." "The moment I give the signal, you get Sango, grab Miroku and get the hell out of here."

I was utterly confused. What about her?

"Aren't you gonna come?"

"Yes, but there is something I must do first." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "For the sake of everything that has happened up until now."

"No, Kagome, you can't handle this by yourself! That guy is dangerous, you could get killed!"

"I am not a ninja for nothing!" "I can and WILL take care of this, weapons or not." "And if anything, and I repeat ANYTHING harms or hurts Sango…I will have your head and rip you to shreds." "Do you understand me?" I gulped at the ferocity in her eyes. But I still couldn't let her go alone! I opened my mouth to speak but Sango beat me to it.

"Kagome, no! I will not allow this! You should at least let me accompany you so I can help you! Have you forgotten my job is to slay demons!?" "I cannot let harm come to you, if anybody, not to you!" She struggled to keep the tears falling from her eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, you cannot fight without your Hiraikotsu, you know that." Sango fell quiet. "Let me at least retrieve it, then you can help me fight until your heart's content but I need you to be safe until then. Let Inuyasha help you." "Please. Sango, you're all I've got, and I can't afford to lose you. Please Sango."

A stray tear fell from Sango's face. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, Kagome's right." He said softly. Sango looked up at Kagome once more.

"If you don't come back, then I will hate you forever." She crossed her arms and looked away. Kagome smiled warmly.

"Deal."

**Kagome's POV**

It pained me to leave Sango. But if she died, all was lost. All I had fought for and managed to save, lost. "Miroku, get ready, I'm leaving now."

Miroku nodded. I ran out the door and into the dark, rusty hallway.

"Kagome no!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha voice got farther and farther as I silently ran. I stopped at the edge of a wall and peeked around the corner. I got see a shiny sliver of something in front of another doorway.

I looked around and picked up a broken brick and threw it. There was an explosion of fire and covered my face. Traps here, I need to be careful. I looked up and sighed. This was going to be no easy task, especially while being quiet.

I jumped and grabbed on to a crack in the roof. Silently creeping upside down, I made it to the doorway and dropped down. A crumble hit the floor and I froze. Footsteps were getting closer. I held in a gasp and quickly opened the door to find a completely empty room.

No windows, no doors, no exits except for the one I had come through.

"Feeling trapped, Kagome?"

I gasped to see Naraku's twisted face, the one that took everything I had.

"Where did you keep our weapon's!?" I demanded.

"Not to worry, I don't think you can beat me even if you did have your weapons." He threw my belt of ninja tools and Sango's Hiraikotsu on the floor in front of me.

"Use them, I don't really care." He said in a bored voice. "The demon slayer outside is all I need." "I guess the two boys will just be a bonus." He shrugged. I gasped once more.

"You were after Sango all along!" He knew our plan and had separated us, so that I , the fighter of the group, would not be able to protect her!

"Why Sango!?" "Why don't you kill me instead, I'm right here in front of you!?" "I'm the one you want, you killed all MY family after all, why don't you kill me now you SICK TWISTED BASTARD!" I yelled, raging.

He grinned.

"Ah, but what is the fun in that?" "I didn't kill all your family." "Not her." "Do you know why I won't kill you here and now?" "You want to know why I keep saving you for later?" "I'll tell you." "All the more to take away from you." "I want to see you suffer in pain as your blood-related family dies in front of you while you are powerless." "I ruined your chances of leading a normal life like other girls, but what more to ruin than your spirit? "Your very soul?" "I find it fun to watch you suffer." "That is why Sango must die."

He vanished around the corner after shooting me a sheepish grin.

"Sango!" I screamed. I grabbed the weapons and ran after him.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Sango was on my back, Miroku running by my side. When Kagome didn't come back when she told us she would, I tried to run out the door after her. Miroku had reminded me what Kagome had said about protecting Sango. I decided I would drop them outside in a safe place, then go back for Kagome.

There was a screech and I heard something behind us.

"Miroku, what was that?" Before he could reply, a tentacle shot out and tripped me. I landed with a thud.

"Inuyasha look out!" Miroku yelled. I jumped back, but was pulled chokingly.

"It's got Sango!"

Sango screamed as the tentacles whipped at her dress. Kagome flashed in my mind.

"_If anything, and I repeat ANYTHING harms or hurts Sango…I will have your head and rip you to shreds." "Do you understand me?" _

"Sango, grab my hand!" She grabbed it and I began to pull. I was going to protect Sango, no matter the cost. For Kagome!

Miroku leaped away and dodged another coming tentacle. He kicked open a rusty door.

"This way!"

With one last lurch I pulled Sango from it's grasp as fire exploded around us. What the hell was wrong with this place!? We ran through the building as bricks started to crumble.

We ran outside to find a man, smiling at us intently.

"What do you want?" I snarled, and positioned myself in front of Sango.

"I-Inuyasha, that's Naraku." Sango said in a trembling voice.

"I don't know who this Naraku is, but he doesn't seem too friendly." Said Miroku, panting as he came up behind us.

"Yeah, I agree." I muttered. Just then, there was a piercing scream.

"SANGO NO, LOOK OUT!"

**Kagome's POV**

I screamed. Inuyasha didn't see the tentacle creeping up behind him. It grabbed Sango and held her in the air, wrapping around her as she struggled to escape.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He jumped and grabbed her foot, but was pushed away by another tentacle, and hit the floor, unmoving.

"Miroku, man, are you okay?" Inuyasha shook the unconscious Miroku. He snarled at Naraku and slashed him with his demon claws, but missed by an inch.

"Now, Kagome, watch as I kill your precious half-sister!" Naraku's raspy voice rang out. He took a tentacle and hit Sango's shoulder. Blood spurted as she howled in pain. Naraku kept on hitting her until she was nothing but a limp, bloody figure.

"Kagome…get out of here…" She whispered weakly. Watching her die like this, I just couldn't. It all came back to me, the memory of Naraku slashing my family, one by one, them lying on the floor, bloody and torn like Sango. No…no…This was not going to happen again! I will not lose my loved one's! Then all this training went for nothing!?

"LET SANGO GO YOU DEMENTED BITCH, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T DROP HER THIS INSTANCE!"

I threw eight shuriken's from my fingers and ran towards Naraku. He dodged them all easily, but didn't see my next move. My kunai's grazed his arm while the other stuck out of his back. He growled and ran towards me, dropping Sango.

"Inuyasha, get Sango!"

"What about you!?"

"Just get Sango, Inuyasha, make sure she stays safe!" I fought with Naraku, regretting miserably that I had not brought my arrows. One aim from my deadly shot and all this would be over.

I kicked him between his legs and he stumbled back, and I took this opportunity.

"This is for mom and dad!" I punched his face twice. "This is for my innocent brother Sota!" I punched him again and clenched my teeth as I remembered Naraku, slaughtering my poor little brother.

"This is for hurting Sango and Miroku!" I punched him again, his face now bruised and bloodied. I didn't care. This guy was going to die by MY hands!

"This is from me, and all you did to ruin my life!" I brought my knee up and gutted his stomach. I didn't grimace or even flinch as blood retched out of his mouth.

"And this one…" I raised my fist, anger and hatred written all over me, " This one is for dragging Inuyasha into this!" I slammed my fist as hard as I could into his face and he flew back. Inuyasha has done nothing but good to me, and I would have my revenge!

Naraku sat up and glared at me, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You care so much about that hanyou?"

"After all he's did, of course." "But you wouldn't understand that, would you, you lowlife Naraku?" I spat.

Suddenly, my brain calmed down and I became myself again. The ninja girl who could fight, but never had the heart to kill someone, let alone draw blood. I looked at Naraku, horrified at what I had done. Not the fact that I had pity on Naraku, just that I used my fists to draw blood. Innocent Kagome Higurashi had actually drawn blood, attacking someone, and from a _man_ none the less. I froze as Inuyasha came up behind me.

"Kagome, would you like me to kill him for you?" He cracked his knuckles.

"I've seen enough to know that you want him dead." I slowly nodded.

"I'll protect you." My mind froze now. What did Inuyasha just say?

Wait, if Inuyasha was here, who was with Sango? Naraku smirked at my realization and raised an unharmed tentacle.

"Watch Sango die with your own eyes." He shot the tentacle at her limp body, aiming for her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear.

I scrambled to my feet and ran towards her. One thought was running through my head. I'm not gonna make it…I'm not gonna make it…! I ran hard, harder than I had ever ran before.

Inuyasha turned around to see his mistake, but was too late as another tentacle wrapped around his body, not allowing him to move.

The tentacle was inches from her. She turned around to give me a weak smiled. No, no, Sango, wait, I'm coming! My mind yelled.

"SANGO!" I screamed and jumped in front of her. Just as she gasped, pain shot through me. I couldn't breath and my consciousness was lost when darkness, pain, and cool wet blood swirled around me.

The last thing I heard was the hanyou's voice, whom I had grown so fond of, call out my name.

"KAGOME!"

**Sorry about the delay with the chapter guys, I was kind of caught up with my summer homework. I know you all hate cliffy's and you hate even MORE to wait, but my next chapter will not come out in a while, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, see you in a few days!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell is a cliffy?**

**Shippo: Beat's me.**


	8. Sorrowful Goodbye's & Inuyasha's Rage

Sadness has finally come and washed regret and grief upon me. I am so sorry all my precious Inuyasha fan's! I have come so far, but the line ends here. I cannot continue this particular Inuyasha story. The reason is because my parents have read it an not approved. And I know this is a lame excuse, but if I do re-continue this story, I am sure to let you know! I'm so sorry everyone! Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. Until I gain permission, until next time, I give you all permission to parts of my story in parts of your own. Yes, that means you can copy and paste it wherever you like. I am once again very sorry, and just bear with me. Here's what I got so far of the chapter I was typing until my parent's found out:

**Inu's POV**

As I finally tore through the tentacles a figure leaped into the air. For a second I saw a goddess, raven hair shining in the rising sun at the crack of dawn. The next, Kagome lay on the ground, blood all around her.

"KAGOME!"

My blood boiled. How dare Naraku do this?! How dare Naraku hurt Kagome!? Kagome…Kagome! I ran to her side. Sango was trying to shake her awake.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha she's not breathing!" Sango sobbed. "Oh this is all my fault!" "If I stayed with her then none of this would have happened!" "I let her down!" Sango cried into her hands. My eyes widened. Did she mean…

"Kagome, wake up, you have to be alive, I came for nothing then, Kagome!" I lifted her face. Her blood was spilling quickly and the wound was open.

"Sango, call the emergency, now!" Sango nodded and frantically pulled our her cell phone. I ripped a sleeve of my shirt and began wrapping Kagome's waist. I looked back to see Naraku smiling evilly.

That did it. I just lost it. I was NOT going to be weak anymore and just stand by and let him watch! My mind began slipping away to a bright light…I could see and feel and all, but my blood raged and I felt power surge and pulse through my body.

"NARAKU!" I leaped for him, ignoring the surprise in his eyes. He was going to pay! That's when my full demon took over. My claws sliced through his tentacles, and I left them withering on the floor.

"**You…harm…MATE!" **My hand grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. I tightened my grasp, cutting off his air, bit by bit. A piercing noise hit my sensitive and I whirled around, growling. An ambulance pulled up and white figures ran towards Kagome. I snarled and leapt in front of her.

**You may copy and paste and use this chapter and any other chapter however you wish. I will let you know once I gained my parent's permission to continue my story. Thanks for bearing with me through all this! I love you guys, Ja ne!**

**Inuyasha: WTH is she getting all worked up about?**

**Kagome: Don't be so insensitive Inuyasha! This is a sad moment! -Sheds Tear-**

**Inuyasha: Keh, I don't see what's so sad about this.**

**Kagome: -Eye Twitches- SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: -Crashes into ground- Kagome, what the heck was that for!**

**Kagome: Because you little insensitive idiot, if the story ends, that means we can't be together! **

**Inuyasha: -Gasps and begins Waterworks- **

**Sorry and thanks guy, Ja Ne!**


End file.
